


Consequences

by Stayawhile



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayawhile/pseuds/Stayawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sighed.  “We’ve talked about this, Nathan.  You promised it wouldn’t happen again.  And what did I promise?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Nathan had thought about apologies. He’d even considered buying flowers, but the minute he saw Jack’s face, he knew they wouldn’t have done him any good.

“Three hours, Nathan. You said you’d be here three hours ago. Now I know it wasn’t an emergency, because I didn’t get a call. I don’t suppose you have a good explanation for me?” Jack’s voice was deceptively calm.

“I…didn’t realize what time it was. I just got absorbed in what I was working on. I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” Jack sighed. “We’ve talked about this, Nathan. You promised it wouldn’t happen again. And what did I promise?”

Nathan felt something uncoil in his stomach. “Consequences. You promised there would be consequences.”

Jack smiled. “That’s right. Go upstairs and strip.” Nathan smirked. “Something funny here, Stark?”

“No, sir." With a properly contrite expression, Nathan headed to their bedroom.

 

Half an hour later, Jack stepped back to admire his work. Yep, definitely worth the drive to Portland. The new chair was just the right height, and the black silk ropes were strong enough to hold without causing discomfort. The red blindfold made a gorgeous contrast with Nathan’s dark hair and beard.

“What a pretty picture,” he said. “Maybe I should find the camera.”

“No!” snapped Nathan. The chuckle that greeted him was just a little bit ominous. The following silence was even more so.

“I’m sorry.” The bound man hung his head. “Please don’t take pictures…sir.”

“Better,” said Jack sternly. “Remember who’s in charge here.” He ran a hand over Nathan’s back, over his ass, and down his thigh, feeling the muscles tremble in response. “Remember who you belong to.”

“I’m all yours, Jack.”

“Yes, you are.”

Jack let the silence go on for a little bit, letting Nathan anticipate what was to come, while admiring the curve of his upturned ass. Then he raised his hand and brought it down with a loud smack. Nathan’s body tensed as the smacks continued. “That’s for making me wait,” Jack said, stopping to gently stroke the redness now blossoming on Nathan’s cheeks. Another flurry of smacks, and Nathan couldn’t help moaning as pain and arousal blended inside him.

Jack stopped, moving away, and Nathan waited. He could see nothing, only feel the burning warmth of his ass, the blood pounding in his veins. His hips bucked a little, wanting Jack’s touch again, his firm hand.

“And this is for me.” Jack’s satisfied voice was arousing, but nowhere near as much as the sensation of a lubed finger sliding inside of him, moving, stretching, sending pulses of sensation through his body. Nathan quivered as Jack leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Because when I finish giving you the good, hard spanking you deserve," he paused to nip Nathan's earlobe, "I'm going to give you the good hard fucking you want."

Nathan let out a gasp that turned into a whimper of disappointment as the finger withdrew. Jack renewed the spanking, the blows slower now, rhythmic. Nathan slipped into an almost trancelike state, blindfolded and bound and helpless in a place where the line between pain and pleasure was blurred and nothing else mattered. Jack reached between his lover’s legs, squeezing his balls and just barely touching the stiff cock. The fingers moved back, and then there were two, stretching and stroking and finding that spot that made Nathan's hips jerk uncontrollably, pushing back onto Jack's hand.

"it's not time for you to come yet.". Jack's voice was smooth, cool and dangerous. "Patience, lover." Nathan gritted his teeth as the spanking resumed, focusing on how sore his ass was in order to maintain control.

Jack's erection was straining against his jeans. The sight of Nathan's lean, muscular frame bent over the chair, utterly submissive, his ass reddened and ready, was unbearably erotic. "Like a porn flick come to life," he murmured. He stepped back, listening to Nathan's heavy breathing, and took off his shirt. The sharp intake of breath told him Nathan was listening, and Jack grinned, giving his ass a few more swats before he took off his pants. He squirted lube into his hand and wrapped it around his own hard cock.

“Do you think you've been punished enough?" It took every bit of Nathan's self control not to scream "yes!" especially when he felt Jack's slick erection sliding against one stinging cheek.

But the rules were very clear.

"That's up to you," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Jack's low laugh was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

Suddenly he felt Jack's breath hot against his ear. "Tell me what you want," his lover whispered hoarsely. "Ask for it." He paused. "Beg for it."

"Oh god, Jack, please fuck me," Nathan babbled desperately. "Please, I need you in me, fuck, please--" His words turned into something like a howl as Jack slid into him, slowly, until he was deeply sheathed.

Jack paused for a long moment, savoring the tightness, and the heat of Nathan's well spanked ass against him. Nathan bucked his hips, pushing into Jack, and both men lost control, Jack thrusting fast and hard, Nathan mirroring his movements, pulling desperately against his restraints.

"Ohhhh Nathan, fuck yeahhhh..."

"Oh my god....harder..."

Nathan bellowed, long and deep and wordless as orgasm overtook him. His muscles clenched, sending Jack over the edge, gasping and shaking. Nathan slumped over the chair, boneless, exhausted and overwhelmed. Jack was draped over him, a comforting weight as his breathing slowed.

Jack placed a kiss between Nathan's shoulder blades and groaned as he slowly straightened up and withdrew. "You are magnificent," he said, bending to untie the restraints.

Before long, they were comfortable in bed, Nathan lying on his stomach with Jack curled against him.

"Am I forgiven?"

Jack laughed, soft and low. "Well, I forgive you, but SARAH may still be upset about the dinner you didn't eat." Nathan sighed, knowing that his morning shower would be very, very cold.

"Gonna be a rough day at Global tomorrow," Jack remarked sleepily. "You're not going to be able to sit down for more than five minutes at a time, so instead you'll be wandering in and out of everybody's labs, making them nervous."

"Probably." Nathan turned his head, and they shared a long gentle kiss. "You know me so well.”

"That might be why I love you," Jack replied.

"Love you, too" Nathan mumbled, drifting into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
